Dependent
by Rene-Quest
Summary: Adjective - 2 relying on someone or something for financial or other support. 3 dependent on unable to do without. It had only been a year, but he still didn't want to let her go. Edgeworth/OC. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I own not but the plot and Adia Monroe.

AN: OK, Edgewoth came back from traveling for one reason or another, and Phoenix decided his best buddy Miles needed some extra help, so he hired a personal assistant for him. I'll probably write a short little story about that at some point in time, just for the heck of it. But yeah, anyway, he's been home for a year, if you didn't pick that up from the summary. This takes place 3 years after the 3rd game. Enjoy.

* * *

"_...worth..."_

He needed to think.

"_...Edgeworth..."_

There was still so much to think about.

"_Mr. Edgeworth?"_

So much to consider.

"Miles!"

His eyes shot up and for a moment stared blankly at his assistant, as if not realizing she was there, before shaking his head and sitting up a bit straighter in his chair.

"Miss. Monroe. Is there something I can do for you?"

"You, called for me sir." She said slowly.

"I did?" He blinked. Then frowned. "Yes. Yes, of course I did." He paused, shuffling a few papers that were lying on his desk. She gave him a concerned look, never having seen him behave this way before.

"Mr. Edgeworth?"

"I find myself needing to travel again."

"Yes sir, and where will you be going?" She questioned, pulling out her notepad and pen in order to jot down his instructions.

"I thought I'd start with England and go from there. London maybe, it doesn't really matter what city."

"Very good sir, when would you like to depart?"

"As soon as possible."

"And how long will you be gone for?"

"That has yet to be determined." He muttered, still fingering the legal sheets in front of him. Adia's pen strokes faltered as she looked up from her notes.

"Sir?"

"I don't believe I'll be coming back to the office for quite some time. Which brings me to the other reason why I called you here Miss. Monroe." He paused again, and she wondered, not for the first time, if there was a purpose to his fiddling with those documents or if he was just nervous. He had yet to look at her again since she last got his attention, but that wasn't entirely unusual. Still, she worried.

"I find I've allowed myself to become rather... dependent... on your services. I'd like to request that you continue your employment with me whilst I do my traveling."

She blinked in surprise. This wasn't what she was expecting at all. He cleared his throat, once again arranging files in an act to look occupied.

"It's a large decision to make, I know. What with how close you are to your parents, and the lease on your apartment. I'd be willing to increase your pay grade of course. There's always your other career options to consider as well. I'd hate to deprive you of that. You're quite an intelligent and skilled young woman. There's no doubt you could go far in the business world and— "

"Sir." She interrupted his obvious rambling with a smile. "Do you have any preference in the hotel we stay in?" She asked, rather casually. Upon hearing the word 'we' his lips quirked instantly. It wasn't much, but she noticed.

"I trust your judgement on the matter."

"Very well sir. I'll make the arraignments immediately and inform you of our plans once they've been finalized."

"Very good. I believe that'll be all Miss. Monroe."

"Yes sir." She tucked away her pad and pen as she turned, and walked to the door. He let out an inaudible sigh as he reached for his tea cup, intent on taking a sip, but paused when he noticed it empty.

"Miss.— "

"I'll return shortly with a fresh pot of tea for you Mr. Edgeworth."

He glance up in mild surprise as she passed though the doorway, closing it as she went. The upturning of his lips grew a bit more.

"Dependent indeed, Adia." He murmured, before finally turning back to focus on his work.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Now if you could review, that would be super awesome and I'd love you forever!

...C'mon. Press the button. I know you want to. Give in to the temptation!


End file.
